The field of the disclosure relates generally to visualization and navigation, and more specifically, to methods and systems for visualizing sites that do not have direct line of sight to a user.
Generally, clear visualization is important when performing detailed tasks such as driving, operating machinery, or performing surgery. For example, surgical procedures require direct line of site to prepare and conduct the surgical procedure to ensure accuracy. To reduce the complications during the surgical procedure, surgeons attempt to minimize any disturbances to body. Those disturbances can include minimal incisions that reduce the size surgical site, which in turn can limit the field of view for the surgeon. Accordingly, a need exists for visualization and navigation that provides feedback to a user (e.g., a physician/surgeon) while performing tasks (e.g., preoperatively, intraoperatively, and postoperatively) to increase the accuracy and efficiency of the task.